Another World
by DaShadowMon
Summary: The world is a strange place especially when its not your own. I've been missing for over a week then show up with a crazy story that no one believes. But you believe me right? Don't worry I'll explain just hear me out.: Rated T for mild language. Just want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello DaShadowMon here to the one follower I have, you are awesome my friend. Anyway, considering that I really didn't have much of a plot idea for the previous story I scrapped it. I might go back who knows. This time However I will stick to the story and I already got things figured out. That's about it for the summary and I don't own Pokémon nor settings OC were created by me. **

_Another World_

"Let me begin with my name, yeah that's how most of these things start. Names Lucas and you probably have heard of me. The missing 15 year old boy, gone insane. Well I'm here to tell you most of that stuff you heard isn't true. This world that I went to was nothing like you could ever imagine. Now before you call bull hear me out."

"It was a Tuesday"

_3__rd__ person_

It was hot during that summer, more warm than usual. Most people were cooped up in doors playing Xbox and PlayStation. (The better one is for you to decide.) Lucas himself was playing along. Outside was bad to him. There were people out there and the sun burned your skin. Not truly but Lucas was always more of an indoor person. There was no use of going outside unless it was swimming or shopping he always thought. He wasn't fat though, just really not in shape. However this day was no exception to the weather. The coolness of the AC made the house tolerable.

"Lucas! Lucas where are you sweetie?" his mother chirped from the kitchen

"ugg", under his breath, "I haven't left yah know."

"Lucas where are you?"

"I'm in my room!"

"DON"T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

Groaning, Lucas got up and started on slow feet to the Kitchen' "Coming mother!" Making sure to take his time he limped to the kitchen. "What you need mom?" grabbing for a soda that was on the counter

"It's cooling down outside, you should really get out and hangout with your friends."

Lucas turned his head toward the window seeing that it really didn't look like a million degrees anymore. Pushing his longish blond hair out of the way to truly see. "Hey Stevens across the street." _I wonder where he's going_. Taking a sip of his soda his mother continued.

"Go see what he's up too, and when you get back I'll get you a haircut"

Already moving toward the door, "Okay thanks yeah haircut later bye later" _Pffft I don't need a haircut. I'll just come back late. _Lucas began to jog over to Steven. "Hey Steven!" he called out. The other boy turned his head adjusting the bag that was on his shoulder.

"Hey Lucas long time no see, It's weird to see you outside for once." Steven grinned

"Yeah yeah can it."

"Oh come on, that's the greeting I get?" they both snickered and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Anyway", Lucas began "I need to stay away from my mother for a bit so I can keep my hair intact from one of her crazy barbers so I'm tagging along with you."

"That's cool with me", the bigger kid said, "I'm going down to the park to take some swings. You can be the pitcher."

"You know I suck at baseball."

"That's why you will probably end up being the water boy."

-o0o0o-

"Hey batter batter batter" joseph called out."

"Joseph! You better be ready because I'm gonna hit this ball right at your skull!" Steven answered frustratingly. Steven kept moving in place trying to find a comfortable stance. Meanwhile Lucas sat in the outfield with a bunch of screaming kids running around the playground behind him. _One of these kids is going to get knocked out_.

" "

"wha?" Lucas turned to his left. Nothing…

_I could have sworn I heard something_. Lucas was scanning the small tree line that was right outside the diamond. Taking a couple tentative steps forward all other noise seemed droned out. Another step closer brought him to the tree line. Another step, another step. He didn't realize that he was at the bottom of the small ravine next to the river that separated the tree line and the park. _What the, _He turned around just in time to see a bright white ball come down and hit him right in the face.

-o0o0o-

_What the he-hello_, Lucas sat up, behind him was a line of trees and in front an enormous city. There were bright lights coming from the city with a huge prism tower dominating the sky. Gates seemed to surround the gigantic city as if it were a fortress. Lucas wa loss for words. "But but." Shakily he got up, blood rushing to his head. "Ow" he exclaimed, plopping right back on the grass clutching his forehead. _Okay breath breath. You need to breathe to live. There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this right?_ Lucas shut his eyes tight than reopened them. "Shit", the town was still there. _Where am I!? _He screamed in his head. Getting up again he lumbered toward the city.

Talking to himself, "How did that movie go, yeah there's no place like home there's no place like home", He made it to one of the entrances into the city. "Well here I go."

**Well that's the beginning review and all constructive criticism is appreciated. Next chapter may take a bit see ya soon. - DaShadowMon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there I'm back and without further adieu on with the story. I do not own Pokémon OC's were created by me. **

Lucas was slowly but surely making his way to the nearest gate way. Step after step drew him closer to the enormous city. Finally his feet transitioned from grass to dirt as he made it to the actual road leading to the arch that acted as the passageway to this strange place. Not a single rational thought was going through Lucas' head, only the fact that he needed to get out of the cold night air. After what seemed like hours, he finally made it to the first step that led into the brightly lit gate. To his sides were colorful flowers that seemed to welcome him as they waved hello in the gentle breeze. Finally mustering up enough courage he went through the gate.

Lucas had to squint his eyes to the bright light and covered his dirty face with his hand. Finally getting accustomed to it he looked around the large hallway that led into the city. _You could drive a car through this place_, he thought. He stood on a red carpet tasseled with orange on marble tile flooring. Above him was an elegant ceiling with fancy carved arches supporting the weight. To his left was a set of two simple benches with a poorly dressed middle aged man talking on what seemed to be a phone. While to his right was a quaint desk built into the stone structure. Behind the desk sat a man in a uniform with his head in his hands as if he was asleep. "E-excuse me s-sir", Lucas barely whispered. The guard in the blue uniform let out what seemed to be a snore. "Um h-hello?", Lucas said a bit louder.

"Snooorrrr, huh, WHaaaa", his hand slipped and the guard's head hit the desk making a loud thump that echoed in the stone hall.

"Oh my god, are you okay", Lucas bursted, clearly shocked by the guards shout.

"I'm good I'm good no worries boss no criminals snuck by me." He stood up and saluted with his hat falling over his eyes at the, "me", part.

"Um.. I don't know what your sayinggg", Lucas began, "I just want to know where the heck I am." The guard pushing his hat up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes finally came to his senses.

"My bad, my bad you see I've been working all day and forgot my coffee so please accept my sincerest apologies"

"Ok-ay I forgive you", _I guess, _"Could you tell me, where I am at?"

"Oh you're at gate 4 in Luminous city." The guard answered with a quizzing look upon his face. "Could I ask where you're from?"

Lucas began to feel uncomfortable with the guard directing questions toward him, "Well you know, don't talk to strangers.. yeah thanks bye." With a quick spin Lucas headed into the strange place know as Luminous city.

Lucas was dumbstruck by the city that lay before him, he gawked at all the building which were as far as the eye could see. It had humongous streets with people milling about. The buildings were ginormous, they reminded him of the buildings from New York when he went with his grandpa when he was seven. But the grandest structure was the Prism tower that seemed to be in the center, and that dominated the sky. "Whoa", he muttered. His eyes wandered and he caught glimpses of café signs with people rushing in and out. While analyzing his surroundings a strange thought occurred to him. _Where are all the cars?_ With streets this large, yet only the occasional small taxi snaked through the crowd. _I must be in Italy_.

"Excuse me could you ple-ease move, out of the way", Lucas turned at the sudden drawn out feminine voice from behind him. He was met by the sight of a colorfully dressed girl with a short pink skirt and a short sleeved light blue shirt. But it wasn't the girl that caught his attention, for once, It happened to be on the strange goat like creature she sat atop of.

"Well are you gonna move or do I have to knock you out of the way?"

"uuuuuuuu", Lucas was too perplexed by the, animal, she rode. It had long spiraled horns like mountain goats, but it was darkish brown with bright white eyes. The strangest feature however would have to be the leaves that seem to grow from the creatures pelt on his back, where the girl sat.

"Go-Go", the thing bleated

Lucas first thought was, _Holy shit it can talk!_ his second thought was, _How the Heck did it sound like that?_ The girl must have noticed the panic look on Lucas's face when she said, "Excuse me kid, are you alright?"

Lucas replied with a spin of a heal and took of down the opposite way of the street.

He was in full panic mode at this point. _What the hell, what the hell!?_ He stood in a plaza with a red obelisk in the center. He spun in a whole circle now starting to realize all these strange creatures around him. There was young kindergartener with a ghost flying around his shoulders as both were laughing, Lucas took off screaming. There was a red tall bipedal chicken thing sparing with a person in full karate gear in the middle of another plaza, each moving at incredible speed. Lucas just barely side stepped from barreling into a green humanlike figure with blades on each arm. _Where the F! # am I!?_ Lucas screamed in his head, as he slowly began backing up from the, the monster that was in front of him. Its red eyes glowed for a second, then Lucas heard in his mind a voice that was not his own.

_Don't you know? You're in Lumious city._

It was at that point when the police arrived, and before Lucas knew what was going on he was dragged into the back of a blue and white car. Lucas was shivering in his seat with his hands wrapped around his chest on his orange plain striped shirt covered in dirt. The car drove in silence. He tried to think of a rational thought on what was going on, but nothing came to mind. Finally after of ten minutes of silence the driver in a blue uniform similar to the man at the gate spoke up. "You don't have to answer this, but why were you screaming like that?"

"Wha, where am I? Lucas felt like he had asked that question thousands of times in the past, wait like 20 minutes?

"Well kid you're in Lumious city", the driver answered not missing a beat.

"I know that", Lucas started, "But I mean like where am I in the world?"

The officer was silent for a moment before answering, "Kalos region, you're in the Kalos Region."

Lucas searched his mind for anything he had known about world geography, but nothing came to mind. _Dam it, I should have listened better in class_, yet a cold feeling started creeping up his back with idea that might not be the reason for never hearing about this place

The drive was slow through the city and Lucas was separated by a grate from seeing clearly out of the front windshield. They drove in silence down the long streets in what seemed to be a constant circle. They passed elegant hotels, to colorful floral shops on what seemed to be and painstakingly slow pace. Finally Lucas was able to find his voice and asked meekly, "What were those things?"

"Come again?" the driver was a bit taken aback from the strange question.

"I mean the goat thing, and the green blade monster, with those red eyes. What were they?"

The officer took in a long breath and said as if he just figured something out, "We call those things Pokémon, and I can assure you that they are not monsters." Under his breath Lucas just barely heard him say, "Well most of them."

They finally arrived at a medium two story building with a bland gray exterior and wide glass doors. The neon blue police sign glowed ominously in the night. _It must be late there is no one out here_, Lucas thought to himself, _and none of those... Pokémon, _he added. Come on kid the officer sent gently. We're going inside and then were going to find your parents. He helped Lucas out of the car, _maybe I can make a run for it._ Lucas plan was cut off by the firm grip on his shoulder from the officer.

"Were going into the police building this one here." He pointed at the obvious station that lay ahead of them.

_What do you think I'm dumb?_ Lucas thought. Together they went through the doors into a quaint little front office. The officer led Lucas back into another room where there sat a young lady with bright red hair, going through papers.

"Have a seat on this nice red chair", he patted the seat indicating for Lucas to sit.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Lucas sat and eyed the man carefully. He turned to the woman who was busy while, paying no mind to their presence. The man whispered to her, "I got a call on a boy running around screaming, I think he may need help. With shocked realization Lucas thought, _He really does think I'm dumb. That explains the weird change of tone in the man's voice when I asked what Pokémon were. _Lucas had another cold thought. _They could throw me in a mental hospital somewhere in this un-forgiving city_. _I have to speak up. What would I say!? _Without thinking Lucas was on his feet, both the officers looked at him.

"I – I had a rough day, Stressed from the loss of a loved one, and I kind of broke down." Hoping for his half-ass excuse to work he looked hopefully between the two guards. The red haired women spoke up.

"I'm Kathrin and your name is?.."

"Lucas"

"Well Lucas how about you spend the night here after I call your parents and they pick you up in the morning?"

_If it were only that simple_, "Umm my parents left town to see my relatives, you know the whole funeral thing, sooo how about you just drop me off in the morning."

After a long pause Kathrin let out a huge yawn, "I guess we can settle this in the morning it's too late for this kind of work. Dennis" she was referring to the man. "Why don't you take Lucas here to the spare overnight rooms?"

"Glad to", Dennis replied letting out a huge yawn of his own. "Come on kid let's get going."

It hadn't occurred to Lucas how tired he was. Dragging his feet in exhaustion he followed Dennis realizing that his feet were incredibly sore from running around in his red Nike shoes. Going down a bland hallway they came to the end.

Here we are, Dennis gestured to the door that was marked guest. Inside was a simple bed with white sheets on the left, and a desk to the right with a window on the back wall of the room.

"If you need anything just find Kathrine, she's working there all night", to himself he added "and all day" He exited closing the door leaving Lucas in the small room with the only light emitting from a table lamp on the desk.

"Well it can't get much worst then this." Lucas said out loud to no one in particular. Flopping down on the bed he tried to connect his thoughts. _Okay so baseball hits bright light knocked out, check. Waking up in strange place nowhere on the map, check. Getting captured by police less than 20 minutes of being here, check. Looked retarded for not knowing what a … Pokémon is, check. Now the true question, HOW DID I END UP HERE!_ He screamed in his head. _Maybe I'm in a coma.__ No this place is to real for that. God I'm tired, I'll figure this out in the morning. _Lucas readjusted himself on the bed to a comfortable position turned out the light and tried to fall asleep. _Goodnight me see me in the morning_ He thought sarcastically, _Goodnight. _Lucas didn't realize till later that the last goodnight was someone else's voice inside his head.

**Hello finally got my computer back after a month. Also just want to thank PolarDawn for review. I made sure to have a bit more words. For other readers, it wouldn't hurt to leave a review, I am always looking for ways to improve. Thanks! - DaShadowMon**


End file.
